La Barette, ou Jeux d'enfants
by Astate
Summary: Attention, Riza est à bout ! Roy a encore abandonné les dossiers en lui laissant tout sur les bras...C'est pas parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps qu'elle va lui pardonner, encore moins si...one shot


Ca, c'est un one shot à la con imaginé avec une de mes meilleures amies...alias Lustounette ! Alors je mets le copirigth, parce que sans elle on en serait pas là...Sinon, pourquoi cette fic, là, maintenant ? J'avais envie :p. Enfin, pour ceux qui s'inquièterait de savoir d'il y a de la romance, je peux vous répondre : Non XD (Voila de qui rassurer les yaoistes...Et faire fuir les autres !) Je crois que c'est tout...Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Barrette** ou **Jeux d'enfants**

Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, tireuse experte et militaire de choc était dans le bureau. Pour l'heure, elle ne mettait pas en pratique ses talents de combattante contre les homonculus, mais plutôt contre l'épais paquet de dossier abandonné par un Colonel pour le moins négligent. Elle repoussa sa mèche d'un geste vif de la main avant de continer à écrire fébrilement. Elle savait qu'ils étaient terriblement en retard. Pour tout arranger, le Mustang avait trouvé bon de disparaître de la circulation alors que la situation était catastrophique. Enfin, le fin du fin, ses cheveux lui tombaient sans arrêt dans les yeux !

J'étais assis à la terrasse d'un café, savourant la boisson éponyme et la douceur du début de matinée. Quelle idée de travailler par un temps pareil ! Je saluais d'une main la jeune femme qui traversait la rue, et elle me répondit par un sourire. Je n'arrivais pas à placer un nom sur son visage, bien que je sache l'avoir déjà vue...En même temps, quand il y autant de monde qui nous connait, cela devient difficile de se rappeler de tout le monde ! Je sirotais mon café en savourant la pensée de la pile de dossiers à laquelle j'échappais pour profiter du temps magnifique. J'entendis un bruit de ferraille derrière moi et me retournais. Deux gamins en train de jouer et venaient de renverser une chaise. Ils levèrent vers moi des yeux inquiets, et je leur adressait un sourire amical. Ils se sentirent rassurés sans doute, et relevèrent la chaise avant de recommencer à se courir après. Je les détaillais du regard. L'un avait sept ans tout au plus, des cheveux blonds très clair et un visage rieur, l'autre, de petite taille, avait des airs de souris et une paire de longues tresses brunes qui lui arrivaient au moins à la taille. C'était rare de voir quelqu'un les cheveux aussi longs, même pour une fillette...

Quoique, Riza devait avoir les cheveux de cette longueur-là quand elle était elle-même enfant...Je me rappelais soudainement de mes années de primaire, où nous étions dans la même classe... C'était très drôle...

- Eh ! Roy, ramène-toi ! Y'a un lézard bizarre au fond de la cour !

Je levais les yeux de mon livre en entendant ces cris de la part des garçons de la cour. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient encore ? Je plaignais la pauvre bête qui était tombée dans leurs filets. Elle risquait de souffrir. Je suivais du regard le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui rejoignait les autres en courant avec un regard indifférent. Il paraît que j'ai un regard vide. Et que j'ai un air triste, aussi. Peut-être parce que je lis trop. Les autres n'aiment pas me parler, je crois...mais je m'en fiche. Il paraît que je fais peur...mais je m'en fiche. C'est bien plus intéressant de parler avec mon père. Il m'explique des choses très complexes sur le fonctionnement du monde et l'alchimie. Il ne court pas après les lézards comme les garçons de mon âge que j'entendais vaguement discuter. Je dégageais ma paire de longues tresses d'un mouvement de tête. Ce n'était pas très pratique de les avoir aussi long, mais ma mère y tenait. Et puis, c'est vrai que je trouvais ça joli.

J'entendis la cloche sonner. Je refermais mon livre avant de me relever sans hâte. J'entendis un bruit de cavalcade dans mon dos. Les garçons déboulèrent d'un coin de la cour et me dépassèrent en courant. Après avoir un peu calmé tout le monde, l'institutrice nous fit entrer dans la salle pour un cours de mathématiques. C'était trop facile, alors je m'ennuyais. C'est pourquoi j'étais presque contente quand Roy commença à parler à côté de moi. Il commença par se tortiller légèrement sur son siège avant de se pencher vers moi et de murmurer.

- Eh Riza, j'ai une question à te poser... Avec les autres, on est tombé sur une bête bizarre...Comme tu lis beaucoup, peut-être que toi tu sais ce que c'est...

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur. Avec des précautions infinies, il sortit de sa poche une espèce de lézard noir et rouge qui se tortillait pour échapper à sa prise. Après l'avoir détaillé du regard, je lui répondis dans un chuchotement

- C'est une salamandre, ça...il y a longtemps, on racontait qu'elles se nourissaient de flammes. Mais c'est pas vrai, hein ! Ajoutais-je en songeant que les garçons étaient assez bêtes pour lui en donner du feu à manger et la brûler.

- Je m'en doute ! Répondit Roy, vexé. Les lézards, c'est pas des dragons, je sais bien !

- Roy Mustang, un peu de silence ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en cours !

Nous étions en dessin. C'était un moment très drôle. Ce n'était pas notre institutrice qui s'occupait de nous pendant cette heure-là, mais un vieux monsieur très (trop ?) gentil. Mes copains et moi passions souvent l'heure à faire les fous...On avait déjà fait plusieurs fois des batailles de boulettes de papier ou de peinture. Le vieux monsieur nous laissait faire, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour nous calmer, le pauvre. Un autre de nos jeux était de détacher les cheveux des filles. Les cris qu'elles poussaient quand j'arrachais vivement leurs chouchous nous faisaient rire aux éclats. Par contre, quand c'était à Riza qu'on les enlevait, elle se fâchait tout rouge et nous envoyait tout un tas de boulettes de papier. Comme elle visait trop bien, on finissait toujours par les lui rendre. On les rendait tous à la fin de l'heure, de toute manière, parce que sinon les filles se plaignaient à l'institutrice, et après elle nous punissait. Pourtant, c'était drôle !

Un jour, comme d'habitude, j'avais volé les rubans de Riza, et comme on se cachait derrière les cartons, elle a fini par venir nous attraper puisqu'elle n'avait pas pas pu nous avoir avec ses boulettes de papier. Ses cheveux s'étaient complètement défaits, et elle s'emmêlait à moitié dedans...Ca devait pas être drôle pour elle. Quand elle à réussi à nous rejoindre, on s'est enfui en courant à travers la salle de dessin. Elle a bien été obligée de nous courir après. Elle a fini par me rattraper, mais je n'avais déjà plus les élastiques. C'était mon copain Fred qui les avait. Mais comme il était franchement pas discret, elle s'en est aperçu et lui est « tombé-dessus-à-bras-racourcis » comme disait ma mère. Elle lui a arraché l'élastique des mains avec un air rageur. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait le frapper. Mais là, l'institutrice est arrivé parce que ça faisait trop de bazar. Elle nous a collé la plus longue punition de notre vie. Riza, elle est partie en pleurant, on ne l'a plus vue de la journée. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Il a bien fallu que je revienne à l'école le lendemain. Pourtant, je n'en avais pas envie. Vraiment pas. J'avais juste envie de tuer les garçons. Surtout Roy. Spécialement Roy. Parce que c'était sa faute.

Il pleuvait à verse. J'ai mis ma capuche. C'était mieux comme ça. Quand je suis arrivée dans la cour, tout le monde s'est agglutiné autour de moi. C'était bien la première fois qu'on s'occupait de moi. Mais je m'en fichait. Ils se demandaient si j'étais tombée malade. Non. Les garçons avaient ramené du chocolat et m'en ont proposé. J'ai secoué négativement la tête. Ca m'a fait mal de te pas sentir le mouvement de mes tresses.

Je m'en fichais.

Quand nous sommes entrés dans la salle, il a bien fallu que j'enlève mon manteau. Les autres, ils n'ont rien dit. Forcément, ils se sont sentis bêtes. Mes cheveux étaient courts maintenant. Coupés tout près de la nuque. Presque aussi courts que ceux des garçons. Et c'était leur faute. Quand j'avais essayé de les rattraper, je m'étais emmêlé les cheveux. Mais pas seulement. Je m'étais aussi pris de la peinture dans les cheveux.Et de la colle...Et tout ce qui traine dans une salle de dessin. Mes cheveux, on aurait dit une meule de foin. Maman a dû se résoudre à les couper en pleurant. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne pleure pas, elle n'aurait pas coupé aussi court si elle avait vu ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle m'en avait voulu pendant longtemps, je crois...N'empèche qu'elle s'était habituée, puisqu'elle les a gardés courts après...C'était sûrement plus pratique. Quoique maintenant, elle les avait laissé repousser...Peut-être pensait-elle que j'avais passé l'âge de ces gamineries. Cette idée me fis sourire. Toutefois, en jetant un coup d'oeil à ma montre, mon sourire s'effaça légèrement. Il fallait absolument que je retourne au QG... Si je ne rentrais pas, je risquais d'en prendre pour mon grade. Je payais l'adition et me levais à contrecoeur.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la porte. Il n'était toujours pas là, le sagouin ! A l'heure qu'il était, il n'allait problablement pas venir du tout. Il allait m'entendre le lendemain, quand il arrivera frais comme une fleur, alors que j'aurais passé la nuit à boucler ses fichus dossiers ! Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. L'heure tournait, et je commençais à me sentir affamée. Mais je n'avais pas le temps. Avec une rage pugnace, je me replongeais dans les dossiers, focalisant sur eux toute mon attention dans l'espoir de m'en débarasser plus vite.

J'entrais en catimini dans le QG. En cette fin de matinée, tout le monde était plus ou moins parti manger...Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, et tant mieux. Je ne tenais pas à tomber sur un supérieur qui me demanderait sans doute si j'avais fini le dossier que je devais lui rendre demain à la première heure. Enfin, j'entrais dans le bureau à pas de loup. Hawkeye s'était assise au bureau et grattait fébrilement. Trop occupée sans doute, elle ne m'avait pas entendu entrer. J'en profitais pour m'approcher d'elle dans le plus grand silence, savourant les dernières seconde de tranquillité qu'il me restait. Oh, non, vraiment, je t'avais pas envie de travailler. Je lorgnais sur la grosse barrette qui maintenait la masse de cheveux dans une gracieuse cascade. Sans doute parce que j'avais repensé à cet épisode de ma vie, l'envie me venait de la taquiner comme quand nous étions gamins. Je glissais délicatement mes doigts le long de la barrette, jusqu'au bout et l'ouvrit avec un imperceptible « clic ». Ses cheveux blonds ondoyèrent en se libérant de leur prison, et j'attrapais la barrette dans le creux de ma main, avec une soudaine appréhension.

Je revenais tranquillement de ma quizième pause café avec petits gâteaux, savourant le fait de ne pas être haut gradé. En effet, pour une fois, je n'étais pas jaloux du Colonel Mustang, qui devait remplir une pile de dossier à faire fuir la plus courageuse des personnes normalement constituées. Je dis bien « normalement constituée » parce que le lieutenant Hawkeye N'EST PAS une personne normalement constituée. J'en étais là de mes pensée quand je vis arriver ce que j'identifiais comme étant le Colonel qui traversait le couloir en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand il s'approcha de moi, Je m'apprétais à lui faire une remarque sarcastique (non pas que je sache quoi exactement, mais j'avais envie) mais avant d'avoir pu faire un geste, il me fourra quelque chose dans mes mains et continua à foncer comme une flèche.

J'examinais avec une vague surprise ce qui se révéla être la pince à cheveux du lieutenant. Je me demandais à quoi tout cela rimait, mais quand je vis arriver une furie blonde armée de deux pistolets, je ne me posais pas de questions plus longtemps et pris mes jambes à mon cou.


End file.
